


Not On My Watch

by callmealexandra



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmealexandra/pseuds/callmealexandra





	Not On My Watch

Alexandra didn't absolutely love her job, but she didn't totally hate it either. Bartending made her enough money to pay her rent and her bills, but being 26 with a degree in psychology, she knew she could do so much more. Regardless, she put on her black teeshirt and jeans with her work boots-she was never the sneaker wearing type and started out the door.

Upon arriving Alex was aware that Veni's Bar, the bar she works at, was unusually packed. She parked her car in her spot next to the back door. It was around 6:45pm when she got there; she was fifteen minutes early for her 7:00 shift. She went inside and clocked in anyway, figuring she could let Lucas off early. 

Alex finds Luke hustling to mix and pour three different drinks at once. She puts her stuff down and washes her hands before grabbing a shaker. 

"What do we got Luke?" 

"Uh 2 bloody Mary's and a jack and coke" he replies.

They get the drinks out in about five minutes and the mass of people surrounding the bar disperses. 

Alex finds Lucas starting to clean up his station,"Nice work. You can head out. You've had a long shift. I'll clean up your station for you." 

"Cool. Thanks Ster" and he was out of the door before Alex could even think and saying you're welcome. 

Uneventful hours pass. At about 9:00 Alex sees a girl with black hair and pale teal eyes walk in with a girl who has dyed red, short, choppy hair and identical eyes. Alex couldn't draw her eyes away from the shorter girl with the black hair. They walk over to the bar and manage to find two empty seats. 

Looking mainly at the girl with the black hair Alex says, "Hey ladies what can I do for you?" 

The girl with the black hair speaks. With a smirk she says, "Two shots of fireball if that's alright." 

Alex smiles as she replies, "Your wish is my command but, I've got to see some ID first." 

The girls hand over their ID's and Alex is not shocked to see that the girl with the black hair - Danielle - as she learned from the ID is 25 and her sister -Emery-, assuming due to the fact they share a last name, is 29.

Handing the girls back their IDs, Alex pours their shots and slides the glasses to them. They raise their shot glasses and say "to the life" before downing the cinnamon-y whiskey. 

A boy with white blonde hair and green eyes makes his way to the bar. He wrapped his arms around bottle reds-Emery's- waist and pull her in for a kiss before ordering another round for the three of them. Two rounds later, Emery and the boy, who's name Alex learned was Cyrus, disappear onto the dance floor, leaving her alone with Dani's pretty eyes and jet black hair at the bar.

As Alex is moving forward to talk to Danielle an older guy, maybe about forty or forty-five, takes the seat next to her and he lightly brushes her shoulder as he sits down. He catches Dani's attention with this.

"How are you tonight, sweetcake?" He has a lisp and his words are slightly slurred, as if he's already been drinking. His breath smelled of stale cigarette smoke.

Dani looks at him with a genuinely intrigued look on her face and tells him, "I'm doing alright. You?" 

"Oh I'm in heaven." The man replies with a smirk,"Can I buy you drink?" 

"Absolutely." He knocks on the table to get Alex's attention. It's obvious that the man is over 21, but Alex asks for his ID anyway. His name is Alastair Starkweather. He's 43 years old. Danielle is twenty five. This guy is gross. I'm just the bartender Alex tells herself. It's not my job to get involved in this.

"What can I get you two?" She asks with her best service smile.

"Two cognacs. Please." His voice drags sarcastically on the word please.

"No problem." She slides the drinks to them. At that moment Emery and Cyrus walk back up to Dani at the bar. Dani turns around to talk to her sister and for a moment. The man named Alastair reaches into his pocket and removes a vile of clear liquid. He opens it and pours the contents into Dani's drink when he believes no one is paying attention, and he put the empty vile back into his pocket.

Alex quickly makes a Shirley temple with cherry vodka and turns to Alastair.

In her politest voice she says,"Excuse me sir, would you mind doing me a favor?"

He looks at her and smiles as he says,"Sure, anything for such a pretty face." 

"Can you go tell the blonde girl in the red dress over there that her drink is ready?"

"No problem, kitten." He gets up and walks toward the girl who never ordered a drink. Alex grabs the two cognacs and switches them. Dani takes her seat as Alastair returns.

He tells Alex,"She said she'll be over to get it in a couple minutes."  

Alex nods curtly as Alastair redirects his attention to Dani again.  "Where were we princess?" He picks up his glass -Dani's original glass- to cheers with the girl. Their glasses clink and they take a sip from their cups. Alexandra watches carefully as they talk and finally learn each other's names. Alastair is seeming more and more out of it and when his glass is empty his words are slurring horribly and he's almost passing out. Dani is nudging him and trying to snap him out of his daze but failing. 

"Excuse me miss! Bartender!" She shouts towards Alex. 

"My name is Alex by the way. What seems to be the issue?" 

She's stuttering nervously and there is clearly panic in her voice when she talks,"I-I don't know he j-just stopped being normal i-it's like he was drugged but I didn't d-drug him!" 

"Danielle. He tried to drug you," Alex keeps her voice soft as she talks to her,"I saw him slip a clear liquid into your drink while you were talking to that red haired girl. I was furious that he had tried to take advantage of you like that. So I distracted him and switched your drinks." Dani's face switches from confusion to realization and back to confusion again. 

"How am I supposed to know that you're not lying? That you didn't drug him?" She is starting to get angry now.

  "The vile is in his pocket. And if you call the police and report it his prints will be all over it, not mine. Also, what reason would I have for drugging a forty year old creep?" 

Alex tells her with a certainty in her voice that makes Dani believe her. Dani looks at Alex and nods in understanding.  Turning around Alex grabs the phone on the wall behind the bar and dials 911.  

The operator answers the phone and says,"This is 911 what is your emergency?"  

Alex's voice is calm and clear when se tells the operator, "I work at Veni's Bar in Clideview, and there's a man at the bar who seems to be drugged. I don't know what he could've taken." 

The operator asks Alex a couple questions and says police and an ambulance will be there shortly before they hang up the phone.

  Dani starts getting up to leave the bar. Alex puts her hand on top of Dani's. She looks into Danielle's pale teal eyes,"You've been drinking tonight. I'm not going to let you drive yourself home. My shift ends in about 20 minutes. I'll drive you home."

Dani looks shocked but she is smart enough not to object Alex's offer.

  The police arrive and they ask Alex what happened. "He offered to buy this girl Danielle a drink. I saw him take a vile of clear liquid out of his pocket and pour it into her drink when he thought no one was paying attention. I decided that I wasn't going to let her get drugged and taken advantage of so I distracted him and switched their glasses. I don't know what it was but the vile is still in his pocket if you want to take it and fingerprint it or test for what it was." 

The cop,Officer Brennon, looks at Alex with an unreadable expression. "Alright then." He says matter of factly,"I'm sure you're tired;you've probably had a long shift. You can head on home and we'll take car of Mr. Starkweather here." 

"Alright. Thank you officer," Alex replies as she goes to the back to grab her jacket and keys. She finds Danielle waiting outside of Veni's for her. Alex leads the black haired girl to her car and opens the door for her. When they're both in the car, Dani looks at Alex and says,"Thank you for that. I could've died if it wasn't for you switching those drinks tonight." 

"You're welcome. I couldn't bare the thought of him taking you home against your will and doing god knows what. You're such a beautiful girl and you shouldn't be treated like that." Alex looks at Dani when she is done speaking and sees that tears are rolling down the girl's cheeks. She risks taking a hand off the steering wheel to wipe them off of Dani's face. In a tired, barely audible whisper, Dani again says thank you before she falls asleep in the passenger seat of Alex's car.  

• • • 

Alex slows to a stop in front of an apartment building. She leans to her right and gently shakes Dani awake.  

"We're here sleepyhead." Alex gets out of the car and walks around to the passenger side to open Dani's door and help her out of the car if she needs to. The small girl with black hair stumbles out of the car but is able to gain her balance and walk. She looks up at Alex, then at the steps to her apartment building. 

"I'm not gonna be able to walk up those by myself. Can you walk me up to my floor?" 

Alex answers her with a smile,"Yeah of course!" Alex grabs Danielle's hand and starts leading her up the steps. 


End file.
